


Napstablook Isn't Qualified But Is Still A Good Therapist

by thundertale



Series: Post True-Pacifist Route [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After all humanity doesn't need another star, Alphyne, Blook Fam needs to cry a lot, Mettaton has such a hard life with his privilege, The Surface, for a little while, i haven't stopped playing Undertale for over a year pray for me, in the background - Freeform, not my first fanfic but my first for Undertale and on this account, pliz forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundertale/pseuds/thundertale
Summary: Struggling with his rejection from the humans, Mettaton turns back to Napstablook, who just wants their cousin to be happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pliz enjoy i put my heart and soul in to this

Mettaton had taken it upon himself to sit on Undynes chair in her and Alphys' house on the Surface, which, while not mentioned by any of the three monsters named just now, was not an appreciated gesture. Still, there was a sense of self-depreciation and sadness that Alphys recognised from those dark days before either of them could be happy, and so, with a warning glance that really held no threat to her girlfriend, she allowed Mettaton in to her house, and complained about none of his actions.

"...You seem upset," Alphys pointed out hesitantly, because although Mettaton had been making an effort to make more time for his friends and family, he could be unpredictable, and Alphys didn't want to strike a nerve, "is everything okay?"

"No! And nothing ever will be!" Mettaton cried out melodramatically, not shedding tears because that feature would have messed with his circuits, but twisting his face up in to a distraught frown.

"D-do you want to talk about it?" Alphys asked, concern growing in her chest, tugging those familiar strings that signified anxiety and stress. Undyne, noticing this, took it upon herself and her stubborn nature to intervene in their conversation.

"You should talk to Napstablook," she suggested, flitting her brilliant yellow eyes briefly to Alphys, who was a stammering mess.

"Maybe you should," Mettaton countered with child-like frivolity, folding his silver arms over his metallic chest and pouting his dark, matte, plump lips. 

"He's scared of me, for whatever reason," Undyne argued, "and I'll make you feel the same if you don't just get out and talk to your cousin."

Mettaton looked between Alphys and Undyne, seeming to be hurt.

"You two don't want me either, then?" Mettaton said, his echoing voice quieter than his usual confident drawl. 

"Metta..." Alphys began, but she couldn't find the words to speak, and so she let her sentence trail off, instead fixating her eyes on his hot pink boots.

"No, no. Don't worry about me. I'm used to this by now...this is show business, darling. Rejection isn't unheard of." And, with that, Mettaton stood, towering over both Alphys and Undyne in all his 7 foot glory, and left the house without another comment or defense made.

"M-maybe I should talk to him," Alphys managed, watching the door with all of the suitable angst.

"Don't waste your time! We're working on you, or should I call Papyrus, have him help you remember?" Undyne replied, before decisively pecking Alphys cheek, earning a flush that made Undyne grin.

"Uh," Alphys attempted, but gave in to defeat. Mettaton could, at least, gain assistance from his cousin.

* * *

 

Napstablook hadn't been having a particularly exciting evening, as they were only adding more touches to their newest song (they weren't quite that successful yet, although they had done work with Mettaton and Shyren), which they had titled 'Dapperspook', and they were dedicating it to Frisk, of course. It was for this reason that they had not been expecting company, as it was so rare, anyway, although they may have been subconsciously wishing for somebody, anybody, to knock at their door. 

Still, there had been a harsh, almost desperate, rapping at the door, with a musical feel to the knocking, and Napstablook couldn't really open the door (they'd just phase through it), so instead they said their response to the guest.

"oh...come on in...whoever you are."

Napstablook was pleasantly surprised to see Hap- Mettaton, they reminded themself, with something akin to mourning and grief- fling open the door, storm in to their apartment, and collapse on the ground, as though he were honouring the Blook family tradition he had abandoned so long ago.

Napstablook, while usually submitting to hermitage, was aware enough of social behaviour to know that their own cousin was upset about something. Lacking the reserve about the subject that Alphys had had, they did not withhold their fears.

"oh no... are you okay?" 

"No! I shall never be!" Mettaton exclaimed, and Napstablook did not consider it as an exaggeration in the slightest, more concerned about his wellbeing than whatever prank he could be pulling on them.

"...what happened...?" 

"I wanted to be a star, Blooky! I thought- I thought that the humans would like me. Accept me. Idolise me! Now I know it was just some stupid, naïve, narcissistic dream! Now I see what I gave up everything I had for. Not my future, but my vanity!" 

"...you left us...me..."

"I know! It's my... largest regret! I can't expect your mercy, or pity!" 

"...but you know what you did was wrong...and you don't want me out of your life... you don't want me to be lonely..."

"How could anyone ever want that?! You're my cousin, Blooky, I might not act like it, but I do care about you."

"...the humans might not want you, but the monsters need you...I need you."

"Y-you what?"

"you don't need anything else...me and Shyren...we can work together, all three of us...that can be enough, right?"

"YES! I- I just want to be accepted, that's all I ever wanted." 

"I thought you wanted to be a star..."

"And I thought they we're the same thing. Maybe they are."

"...they're not..."

* * *

Mettaton EX flashed a smirk at Napstablook and Shyren as he strutted towards them, clearly excited about something or the other. Somewhere near by, Lemonbread was chattering their teeth, and Mettaton was glad to hear them, too. After all, they were, to some extent, Shyren's sister, and Shyren was practically family.

"Darlings, we're going to be f-a-b-u-l-o-u-s, with a capital M!" Mettaton called out cheerily, and both Napstablook and Shyren were glad to see him back to his normal self.

"...I don't think there's an M in fabulous..." Napstablook pointed out.

"We'll carve one in to it!"

"... carve in to... a word?"

If Mettaton saw Napstablook's logic, he didn't comment on it.

"Shyren, dearie, let's hear some glamourous vocals! Oh, and Blooky, be a dear and rock out!" Mettaton demanded, and although his manners could have used work, both mentioned parties obliged happily. It was, in their minds, the way things should be. The way things always had been.

"We are going to be amazing! We'll finally have a fan club, again!" 

* * *

 

Alphys had dragged Undyne out to the venue, at Mettaton's request. She was glad to see, above all else, him finally getting out there and not focusing so much on himself. Perhaps, one day soon, he would watch anime with her and Undyne. Something with yaoi, possibly, to hint to Mettaton about her ships for him in reality that she most certainly did not have fanfiction about. 

If she got anything out of the show, it was that his natural (?) energy had returned to him.

Maybe now, she mentally noted, he would finally become a star.

Undyne hadn't paid much attention to it, but Alphys wasn't too bothered. She knew that Undyne could care a lot more about Mettaton, and her showing respect for Alphys' friendship with him was good enough for her. She didn't ask for much else.

Platonic or familial relationships were even better than romantic ones, Alphys decided, when she saw the not-so-discreet victory dance Mettaton forced Napstablook and Shyren in to after the show. 

"You are both brilliant! You've never been better!" Mettaton praised, and while Undyne shouted if he was going to give Napstablook as Shyren gold star stickers, too, while he was at it, Alphys cheered quietly, because he wasn't just talking to himself about how perfect he was, for possibly the first time.

 Alphys grimaced, but, as she was trying to set herself straight, as the other monsters watching the show filed out of the venues, she walked over to the stage, and shuffled uncomfortably until Mettaton looked in her direction while Undyne waited in her seat.

"Mettaton..." Alphys sighed, apologetic, "I'm sorry I made you feel rejected and unimportant. Honestly, I didn't mean to. I- I know I mess up. A, a lot, really." 

"Don't worry about it, darling. I'm back and better than ever, thanks to your rejection!" 

"That doesn't really make me feel better."

"No," Mettaton admitted, "but it works for me."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading feel free to leave my emo butt kudos and comments


End file.
